The Sweet Werewolf
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: Farkas has been known to be a bit of a 'icebrain' and a little slow when it came to the problems of the world and the political side of the war raging on. His brother was the tough bookworm and Farkas was the headstrong warrior rushing straight into battle without a plan. She used to have a something of a soft spot for Farkas, but with the revelation of...Full summary inside!
1. The Sweet Werewolf

_**The Sweet Werewolf**_

 **Full Summary:** Farkas has been known to be a bit of a 'icebrain' and a little slow when it came to the problems of the world and the political side of the war raging on. His brother was the tough bookworm and Farkas was the headstrong warrior rushing straight into battle without a plan. She used to have a something of a soft spot for Farkas, but with the revelation of another wolf's affections for her, she starts to change her mind.

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Vilkas/Dragonborn (female)**

 **Hello dear readers!** Well, this is definitely my first Skyrim fic and I'm sure it's quite obvious too! ^^ Please call me Redfox for short, I've played Skyrim for years now and always wanted to write a Skyrim fic but never seemed to have the courage to do, well here it is! I really like Vilkas (but also Farkas) and so I decided to write about him. :)

 **NOTE: I haven't mentioned the Dragonborn's name here yet, but suggestions for the (female) Dragonborn's name are very welcome! Thanks!**

* * *

"You'll be fine," the deep baritone of one of the Companions entered her ears and she groaned in pain, clutching at the side of her head, the oncoming headache descending upon her with a biting vengeance.

"Farkas...what...what happened?" slowly opening her eyes, her gaze met the blue sky above her and she suddenly shot upright, immediately regretting the action as pain shot through her skull and her leg.

When she was about to fall backwards but instead of hitting the cold ground her head fell on a broad shoulder covered partially by fur and armor, Farkas. The man steadied her, grabbing her elbows, "Easy there, you've sustained a harsh blow," his soothing words helped calm her headache slightly.

"Harsh blow? From who or what?" she couldn't remember anything at all. One moment they were peacefully walking down a dirt path headed to clear out one of the caves the Jarl of Whiterun told her to and the next, all she remembered was pain and darkness enveloping her senses.

"We've gotten attacked from behind by a group of bandits," her eyes widened.

"What?! But why didn't I hear them? Where are they?" and suddenly she noticed the blood that covered Farkas' hand and armor, "Farkas, are you alright?" she gingerly lifted herself to turn around and look at him, but kind steel eyes met her worried gaze reassuringly.

He smiled, "Don't worry, I took care of them," and finally she looked around them and found to be surrounded by dead bodies of the bandits that had ambushed them. It didn't go unnoticed by her that not a small number of them were heavily armed, with good quality armor above even Farkas' steel one. One was even sporting a unique set of ebony armor, one of the more powerful armors out there.

Farkas noticed where her gaze lingered, "Thought you might be interested in it, had a hard time knocking him out though," he chuckled, "Maybe I should buy some better armor,"

When she looked back at him, she noticed the various dents his steel armor sported, even a savagely opened hole on his side, she was relieved to see the weapon managed to damage his armor, but not him.

"Farkas..." her look was apologetic, ashamed, "I'm sorry, I'm normally not so weak to be knocked out by a single blow, I'm sorry," but all sweet Farkas did was chuckle and smile at her, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, shield sister," he nodded, "I've had worse," she doubted he had, but he didn't seem injured above a few cuts on his arms and the obvious tiredness in his eyes.

"Thank you," her words were sincere and her smile warm, placing a hand on his shoulder. Farkas nodded, smiling.

"It's nothing." He surveyed the dead bandits around them, "We should get going least we attract bad attention," he stood up and held his hand out to her, which she gratefully took.

Immediately, pain assaulted her again, the source of it shooting up and down her right leg.

She moved her leg gingerly, but hissed sharply in pain.

And then she was suddenly lifted into the air. Her hands gripped the first thing they met for balance: Farkas' neck.

A soft blush of embarrassment was slowly creeping up her cheeks as she found herself in strong, steel encased arms, pressed against a broad chest covered with dented armor, she pouted in displeasure.

"You can't walk," his blunt statement caused her to flush again.

"I-I _can_ walk!" her mortified squeak accompanied by him slightly bouncing her in his grip for better adjustment forced a chuckle out of him.

"You walk like a pup just out of its mother's womb," she sighed at his blunt but true words, "I don't mind, we should head back to Jorrvaskr to treat your injuries," his steel gaze met hers and she fought to uphold her dignity and pride.

"But...the cave..." she tried to protest but the throbbing and stinging of her leg became almost unbearable.

Farkas shook his head, readjusting his broadsword and hefting her bow and arrows to his back as well as her travelling knapsack.

"F-Farkas, you can't carry me _and_ our supplies at the same time all the way back to Whiterun!" they were currently a two days march away from Whiterun, not a good distance to be covering with so much burden.

Farkas smirked, something she didn't see often the sweeter twin do, "Watch me, pup," she growled instinctively at the word, though coming from him, she knew it was just an affectionate nickname.

"Your growls don't work on me the same way they do on Vilkas," there was amusement in his tone but no annoyance or hostility.

Whenever she would growl like that at Vilkas, the other twin would usually fix her with a glare, mostly of playful nature and drag her out to spar with him until she was exhausted and he was looming over her with a wolfish grin on his face that said 'I dare you to growl at me again, pup'.

She huffed in annoyance.

Vilkas and her often didn't see eye to eye, but they respected each-other as shield siblings and would endanger their lives for each-other in a heartbeat. That much she learned when he accompanied her to eliminate the Silver Hand years ago and took a potentially lethal blow that was meant for her.

"I think he likes you," Farkas' blunt way of talking would never fail to surprise her.

" _What?_ _Vilkas?_ Mr. Grouchy Know-it-all? _Ha_!" she laughed, "Yeah, right, that smartass would never _like_ me Farkas, he just...tolerates me I guess," she rolled her eyes.

Farkas though seemed unconvinced, "I think you're wrong, shield sister. He speaks fondly of you when you aren't around," he grinned, "Aela has begun to tease him about it but he swore to steal away all prey from the woods if she said a word to you,"

Her mouth hung open in surprise, "Wait... _what_? By Ysgramor's beard you're joking,"

Farkas laughed, "I'm not, I assure you. Vilkas does seem to have a soft spot for you," there was amusement written all over his face, "I could ask him if you-"

" _No!"_ she threateningly waved her fist at his face and the wolf laughed.

"Aye," he grinned, "But stop dancing around each-other on tip toes already,"

She remained silent through the rest of the journey, occasionally conversing with Farkas and stopping to let him take a break.

Her thoughts were filled with Vilkas all the way till Whiterun.

* * *

She never actually thought of Vilkas that way before.

Sure, he was attractive, in that roguish, wolfish kind of way with his piercing steel grey eyes and a build fit for a strong Nord with the beast blood coursing through his veins.

He was also smart and eloquent, reading books in his free time and even trying to make himself smart on different kinds of herbs whenever he went out on a mission, particularly because Farkas would often get himself into trouble and sustain several injuries along the way.

He was witty and sarcastic and a pain in the ass when he was in a sour mood. He had also been like that to her in her beginning _months_ ever since she joined the Companions.

She actually had the idea he thought of her as nothing more than an annoying pup, never in Oblivion would she have guessed he could view her... _romantically._

She didn't really know what to do with that.

So, she chose to observe him and analyze his behavior towards her for the following few weeks with a knowing, amused glance from Farkas every time Vilkas and her were in the same vicinity.

He had behaved no differently to her than before, a polite greeting whenever she entered the room or a nod in her direction, sometimes sitting with her when everyone gathered in the mead hall and ate together, they conversed normally with their occasional light jabs and jokes but that was that.

Farkas had approached her one day while she was sparring, smirking at her, she swung her practice sword at the dummy, aware of his smug gaze and rose an eyebrow, " _What?"_

His smirk remained, "You haven't figured it out?" he subtly indicated at Vilkas' 'obvious' infatuation with her.

She rolled her eyes, "Farkas, he is _not_ interested in me. His behavior toward me hasn't changed a bit and he doesn't treat me differently than the others,"

"He spars with you," his expression was one of amusement.

"He spars with Aela and you and Ria too," she pointed out, crossing her arms defensively.

But Farkas shook his head, "He _offers_ to spar with you while _we_ need to ask," he smirked, "He willingly offers to train you," she pouted.

"I think the smoke from Eorlund's forge is messing with your head, shield brother," Farkas laughed.

"I think a certain _wolf_ is messing with _your_ head, shield sister," with a wave of his hand and another smug smirk, he was gone.

By the Nine...she never thought dear sweet Farkas could be as infuriating as his brother.

Speaking of the devil, an all too familiar, deep voice belonging to a certain Nord she knew sounded from behind her, "Talking to yourself?"

She jumped, making Vilkas laugh from behind her, she whirled around and gave him a _look_ , "It's rude to sneak up on people, you know!" then she remembered his words, "Wait...I was talking aloud? W-what did I say?"

Vilkas' face contorted into an amused expression, "You mentioned something about a wolf,"

Quickly trying to stop the sudden rush of blood from entering her cheeks, she scratched her neck.

Vilkas crossed his arms, "You've seen a wolf in our territory?" his gaze was narrowed slightly.

In Skyrim, wolves often bit off the heads of whoever dared enter into a part of the forest belonging to a pack of wolves. The Companions themselves didn't quite view themselves as that picky, but they did see the forest surrounding Whiterun as "theirs", so hearing about another, unknown wolf treading into the forests of Whiterun was a bit... _odd_.

"Ah, no, no. Not around Whiterun, no. It's been on...one of my travels," she lied lamely, hoping Vilkas took the bait and didn't prod her for any further information.

Unfortunately, the Gods detested her that day or Sanguine was causing mischief again, there was surprise in his voice, "Is he your ally?"

"Uh, well, yeah, I've...met him a couple of times already," she nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"So, a friend then?" he adjusted his armor, tightening one of the leather straps on his shoulders.

"Yes..." she trailed off, not really knowing wha to say, until... "Sinding!" oh thank the Gods above that she just remembered him!

Vilkas fixed her with a surprised expression, "Sinding...?" he tilted his head to the side like a confused dog and she had to suppress her laughter.

"Yes, I've saved him from execution in Falkreath. Ever since then we've been good friends and we meet occasionally when I don't go and visit him in his cave,"

"Cave...?" now Vilkas seemed even more confused if not a little suspicious.

She nodded ,smiling, "Yeah, he lives in a cave called "Bloated Man's Grotto" and I come to see how he's doing when I have the time sometimes," her comment was casual, but Vilkas' posture not.

"I see," Vilkas trailed off, a frown on his face, "Didn't you want to spar?" his hand closed around the familiar hilt of his sword as he drew it out of its sheath.

She ignored the fact that she hadn't even asked for his help, but suddenly, Farkas' earlier words echoed in her mind as she blocked a practiced blow from Vilkas' broadsword.

 _He offers to spar with you while we need to ask._

 _He willingly offers to train you._

She shook her head and snorted, ignoring the warmth on her cheeks.

* * *

After another long and exhausted journey, she ventured in the direction toward the Bannered Mare, pushing open the heavy wood doors and wincing when her sore muscles ached in protest at the move.

Tiredly, she greeted all the familiar faces and shot a withered look at Mikael, who seemed to be shooting daggers towards her as he sang "The Dragonborn Comes" with a snarl and a sarcastic undertone in his singing voice. Odd, considering he usually never sang that one, but annoying all the same.

Ignoring the infuriating bard, she seated herself on the chair to the bar counter heavily, her head resting on her forearms as she heard Hulda worriedly ask her, "Are you injured my friend? I have a health potion at the back if you need it," she looked over her exhausted friend, trying to determine if it was just fatigue from journeying or if she sustained any injuries.

A low grumbling voice sounded from the confines of her arms, "...M' fine Hulda...just tired..." she sighed heavily, all strength expelled from her body at the sigh.

Hulda smiled in sympathy, placing a comforting hand on her friend's forearm before disappearing through the back and returning with spiced wine, a sweetroll and a leg's goat on a platter.

"Here, this ought to lift your spirits," she smiled when the Dragonborn's eyes lightened up slightly at the sight and smell of food and one of her more favorable drinks.

"Thank you," her voice was grateful and sincere and when she lifted a hand to retrieve the gold purse from her waist, Hulda held a hand up.

"It's on me, now eat and gather your strength," she smiled and winked, moving away to serve another customer, most probably Sinmir who was asking for another flagon of mead again.

The leg goat was quickly devoured as was the sweetroll, with her strength partially restored now, she decided to slowly enjoy her spiced wine, least she got herself drunk.

Not a lot of time passed before Hulda suddenly approached her and offered her another sweetroll, her friend shook her head, "It's fine Hulda, please, I can't live off of your pocket-"

Hulda offered a smug smile, "It's not from me this time," her smile grew, "But the lad asked me not to say anything,"

Confused, she looked at the sweetroll before her and looked around the Bannered Mare, spotting no one in particular until she saw the door closing behind someone.

The last thing she saw was what armor the person was wearing.

Wolf Armor.

* * *

Vilkas was walking around the market when a tap to his shoulder made him turn around and there she stood, smiling softly and meeting his gaze almost shyly.

"Uh, hey Vilkas, I uh, thanks for the sweetroll, you really didn't have to do that," she smiled impishly, her eyes showing her appreciation and Vilkas chuckled.

"You should rest, shield sister, I've heard you've had a long journey behind you," he smiled, nodding.

She looked down at her armored feet and then back up at his steel grey eyes, "Walk me home then? Least I collapse till the way back," she quickly added, "If you want to of course,"

Vilkas seemed taken aback by the request but he nodded nevertheless, "Of course,"

And together, they slowly made their way towards Breezehome, enjoying the slight breeze and the different smells of the market.

"Smell that?" Vilkas asked and she watched the adorable way how he scrunched his nose and sniffed the air a bit.

Wait... _adorable?_ She blamed the weird direction of her thoughts towards the wine she had, pushing them to the back of her mind.

"Smell what?" She sniffed the air herself, imagining she looked a bit ridiculous while doing so.

Vilkas grinned, "Fresh meat," she giggled, patting Vilkas on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're hungry, _wolf_ ," she grinned up at him, laughing when he sported a sudden, embarrassed look.

He cleared his throat, "Well, I suppose I am, Farkas had stolen my last piece from the table, that glutton," she giggled, hearing the fondness in Vilkas' voice.

"You know, despite always claiming Farkas is a handful and a pest, you can be so protective of him and kind," her eyes shone with admiration, something that made him uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's my brother," he said simply, "We look out for each-other," he added with a slight smirk, "But that won't stop me from waking him up in the middle of the night as revenge for stealing my meal," he chuckled and she laughed with him.

Steel eyes turned to her, "Do you have any siblings?" he rose an eyebrow.

She smiled, looking at the ground, "No, not by blood at least. But I view the guilds I'm a part of as my family, the Companions," she looked at him, "The Thieves Guild...and even the Dark Brotherhood," he had heard the stories from her personally, some had made him question her moral, joining an assassins guild, but after seeing one of its members protect her against enemies on one of her travels, he deduced that, while their operations may be questioning, their loyalty to her and affection was not.

"I see," he lowered his head, a sense of disappointment filling him. 'Family' huh? She viewed him as family then...

He straightened his back when he saw her house nearing and at the doorstep, he took a respectable step back.

She was about to open the door when she turned to him and smiled, "If you're hungry, I can cook you something,"

Vilkas did not miss the way a few passing people looked at them, nor the way one of the guards looked at them smugly with crossed arms and a amused laugh. He wanted to growl at them, but he forced the growl back.

Instead, he shook his head, "That won't be necessary, shield sister," he swallowed, "I can eat something back home,"

She looked disappointed and he tried not looking into her pleading eyes, least he fell prey to her charms.

"I insist, Vilkas, after all you paid that sweetroll for me, at least let me do something against your hunger. Come on, I got venison and vegetable soup," she grinned, grabbing his forearm.

The whispers increased and Vilkas all heard them loud and clear thanks to his enhanced hearing, " _The Dragonborn having a thing for one of the Companions? Now I wonder what they will be doing behind closed doors," , "Vilkas of the Companions? I didn't know the lad had a heart to woo a girl, much less go into her home when night is approaching, how daring!" , "Well, the lad is a sight for sore eyes, but I didn't peg him the type to ravish a girl in that way,"_

Feeling his anger rise at the whispers, Vilkas drew away from his friend, "I apologize shield sister, but I must be going," he nodded to her, before walking away, back toward his guild.

The Dragonborn looked after him, disappointed at his oddly cold retreat before she too heard the whispers of the people after focusing her ears to the sounds, " _Ah, so he went after all, wonder what drove him away? Her innocence, perhaps?", "So, the dog hadn't had the courage to ravish the Dragonborn herself? Must be quite the burden, knowing your partner is far more important than you," , "Tch, he is nothing but a heartless man of ice, I'm surprised someone as kind hearted as the Dragonborn has taken a fancy to a rogue like that,"_

Infuriated, she turned to the few people looking at her and whispering, immediately turning their heads in the opposite direction at her sharp gaze.

"I advise you to keep your narrow minded thoughts to yourself, citizens." She descended the few steps back down and glared at each of them, some she identified as Olfina Graymane and Nazeem, "Unless, you're eager to face my wrath," the subtle threat was obvious and hung heavy in the air, not even the guard was keen to intervene, knowing she was right.

With that, she took off towards the Companions, but when she entered the mead hall, Vilkas wasn't there.

She spotted Aela instead, "Ah, shield sister, had a good hunt?" ignoring her greeting, she pressed insistently, "I'm sorry Aela, but have you seen Vilkas?"

The huntress shook her head, "I haven't as a matter of fact, he hasn't returned ever since going to the Bannered Mare an hour ago," her eyes swam with confusion.

She thanked her and was promptly out the door, a worried Farkas leaning against one of the wooden beams, watching as the door swung back closed with her departure.

He had smelled her anxiety and worry and could only hope his brother was fine as well.

* * *

Running through the woods with the ancient power of the beast in him had always made Vilkas a little hesitant, but not tonight. Tonight, the power he had tried to suppress for so long had broken free and he felt liberated with the strong movements of the wolf guiding him swiftly through Skyrim's dense forest.

Pine trees, dears, rabbits and the occasional wolves, Vilkas could smell it all. He stopped running and took a long, deep whiff of the air, broad chest expanding and constricting as the air left his lungs again.

And then he heard or rather smelled _her_.

* * *

She had been running for the past few minutes, feasting on a dead bandit and continuing her journey through the forest, tracking Vilkas' scent.

She stopped running and let out a long, loud roar, more feminine and less guttural in nature as opposed to her male counterparts.

She waited with baited breath, keen eyesight scanning the trees, but seeing no movement.

Before she prepared to howl again, another deeper, more guttural howl answered hers and by the tone of it, it was Vilkas answering her.

 _I'm here, shield sister._

With that, she followed the call, speeding up to track him down.

And finally she did.

He was waiting for her, yellow eyes, the eyes of the wolf, staring her down. Her own beast form seemed far smaller than his imposing one and it actually was. Male werewolves were broader and taller by default, while the females tended to be smaller, but also more aggressive, or so legend says.

The two werewolves stared each-other down before she heard Vilkas' low growl.

 _What are you doing here?_

She answered him with her own, _I was looking for you, I wanted to talk to you Vilkas._

The wolf snorted, releasing a low snarl but in no way directed at her. He turned away from her, tail swishing back and forth anxiously.

She whined lowly and his ears perked up, _Please, Vilkas._

The male turned his head toward her, _I thought you retired for the night, Dragonborn. I have come out here for a run._

She snorted, he only ever called her by her title when he was displeased or acting distant, _Don't try to fool me. You're angry, I heard what the villagers whispered about._

The tensing and contracting of the muscles on his back and the squaring of his broad shoulders suggested his tense condition, but he was listening, she knew he was.

 _They had no right to say wha they did, they're wrong Vilkas. You're not some cold and heartless man and you would never force yourself on a woman._ He growled at that, more strongly, more guttural and she knew in that moment he would like to rip out Nazeem's throat.

 _Vilkas, you're none of those things. You're not any less important than me, you help Whiterun and other holds in their time of need, you protect your family and care for them and you fight off any threats to you or Skyrim. That's the same thing I'm doing, the only difference is I didn't choose to be Dragonborn, nor did I choose to clash horns with a dragon of all things!_

His posture relaxed a bit and he finally turned his head toward her, listening closely. She decided to continue.

 _You shouldn't care what the villagers think, there are enough that would defend your honor and say what a hero you are to everyone! And how kind you treat the children and actually play tag with them sometimes while the other adults brush them off!_

She growled lowly at the thought but the growl stopped when Vilkas turned around fully, yellow eyes boring into hers.

And suddenly as calmly as he could, Vilkas approached her until his large form almost loomed over her. She forced herself to relax when Vilkas suddenly lowered his head and rubbed it against the side of her own, nuzzling her.

The uncharacteristic action surprised her and she stood still for a moment when his low growl reached her ears.

 _Thank you._

Vilkas stepped back and nodded his big wolf head toward her, motioning to the direction of Whiterun.

She smiled, a row of sharp teeth and bright yellow eyes and they took off, running alongside each-other and playfully nipping at each-other from time to time, as if playing a game of tag.

When Vilkas lightly nipped her ear, she nipped the fur at his neck and so forth.

They jumped over the high stone wall and entered into the Underforge, waiting until their transformation wore off.

Once human, Vilkas' low voice sounded within the cave, "I'll wait here while you go to the guild and change,"

It surprised her some, his gentlemanly behavior, but she brushed it off, thanked him and ran like the wind toward the guild.

She nearly shrieked when she was met with Aela's amused expression, the huntress was seated in front of the large double doors, her very own clothes resting in her lap.

Aela mustered her scarcely dressed state, only her smallclothes covering her nude figure, before she said with an amused grin, "Been a long hunt, shield sister?" she rose an eyebrow, smirking.

The Dragonborn flushed and gratefully took her clothes from Aela, quickly putting them on and buckling up her armor, "Uh, yeah," she huffed, Aela helping her with buckling the straps on her shoulders.

"I smell Vilkas around," she announced and the Dragonborn quickly covered her eyes when she briefly saw Vilkas exiting the Underforge before covering her own ones, the rushing of feet froze, probably seeing her and Aela there, before Vilkas fled to the privacy of the guild, the double doors shutting closed behind him and only then did she dare lower her hands and open her eyes.

Aela's bark of laughter echoed in the air and her friend groaned, running a hand down her face.

Before going back inside, Aela suddenly stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "You don't fool me, sister, I have seen the gap between your fingers while you tried to cover your face. By Ysgramor, one doesn't need enhanced eyesight of the wolf to see you're rather poor with... _covering your eyes_ ," with a clap on her lower back, the Dragonborn rushed in the mead hall, Aela's laughter following her all the way to her room.

Well, I would say this is it for now, if anyone would like, **I'll write chapter 2 of this! Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. A Wolf's Affections

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! :)** As I've said, my first Skyrim fic and I'm a little insecure about writing too OOC! Advice for improvement would be nice if you have any! I may publish another Skyrim fic.

 **Question:** Should I write another Skyrim fic? I'm not even sure which pairing to write about, but suggestions are very welcome! Thank you all kindly! :)

* * *

 **A Wolf's Affections**

"By the Nine, _move!_ " dodging an incoming swing from the dragon's massive talons, the Dragonborn made sure Farkas was well out of the way of its deadly maw as she swung her battleaxe in a wide arc, the sharp enchanted blade plunging itself into the beast's foreleg, disabling its ability to take flight or use its wing to attack.

Farkas grunted, launching himself with a battle cry at the dragon, shredding scales and diamond-like armor with Dragonbane she lent him to use best against the dragon, after all she still had her Thu'um and her other assorted weapons.

Sidestepping another swing of its claws, she hauled herself up on its head, grabbing it firmly by its horns as she tried getting a good footing as possible while perched on a _infuriated_ dragon's head who kept swinging it side to side to try and dislodge her.

Swiftly grabbing and drawing her sword, dripping with a deadly poison, she was about to plunge it into the softer skin between the dragon's eyes until the beast suddenly reared its head back and roared in pain, launching her cleanly off its head.

Falling painfully against the unforgiving dirt ground, her eyes were a blazing inferno as she glared daggers at her companion, " _Farkas!_ "to his credit, the man looked sheepish holding the bloodied battleaxe she had lodged into its winged appendage not even _minutes_ earlier, "I was on its _head_! I went in for the _killing_ blow!"

If Farkas would have had the ears he had as a beast, they would lower in sadness, sad puppy-like eyes staring at her, "I'm sorry, shield sister, I-"

She quickly jumped out of the way of the dragon's incoming claw, shouting, "Forget it! Let's move!"

Farkas was quick to obey, dancing out of the way of the dragon's tail as he slashed at its blind back, trying to find a weakness in its armor.

Gathering strength and concentration, she felt a powerful spell beginning to gather within the pit of her stomach, opening her mouth to unleash it and roast the stupid dragon, " _Yol Toor Shul,"_ the powerful flames impaired the Dragonborn's vision for a moment, clouding the Elder Dragon before her in a shower of smoke and fire before deadly jaws nearly snapped her in two from the cloud of fire.

Jumping back, she nearly staggered, surprised at the dragon's immunity against the shout, " _Must use the fire shout himself...maybe Fus will work..."_

Notching arrows after arrows at her foe, she started channeling her energy again until the beast's massive tail suddenly lashed out at her and knocked the wind out of her, thankfully landing on the soft snow beneath as her head pounded and her heart accelerated with adrenaline and fear.

The fierce roar from the dragon made her muscles quiver and her hand wrap around air, noting her weapon had been knocked out of her grasp as well.

Deftly trying to reach under her body, searching for the daedric dagger she always had close by, she cried out when she tried moving her arm, finding the appendage to be injured but not broken...at least she prayed to the Divines that it wasn't.

Turning her head slightly to see how the battle unfolded, she could see Farkas was earnestly trying to redirect the dragon's attention to himself, but the beast was unmoving, serpentine yellow eyes staring at its prey, maw opening wide, the beginnings of a flame starting to produce from its throat when suddenly its shout was halted by a large mass of black and brown jumping on its snout, the accompanying painful roar suggesting whatever just jumped on it has injured it too.

Shaking her head to clear the fog permeating her mind, she narrowed her eyes, zeroing in on a large werewolf mercilessly attacking the dragon's head with its ferocious claws, powerful heaps of raw power and ferocity bringing blood to spill from the dragon's wounds.

She took the opening to raise herself to her feat, again channeling the energy dwelling deep within her.

The werewolf currently attacking the dragon seemed to have sensed what she was up to, for he jumped out of the way just as she released a mighty roar, " _KRII LUN AUS!"_

There was something odd about seeing life slowly but surely drain from the dragon and with a few practiced blows, the beast was down, life steadily fading from its reptilian eyes as its final view of the world of the living rested on her.

Her soul ached for the dragon's demise, but she knew it was the right thing to do, to slay the dragons that were on Alduin's side, defeating the dark dragon before he brought forth a calamity upon the world that not even the mighty Dragonborn could hope to conquer.

She knew and yet she couldn't help but grant the dead dragon a respectful nod of her head, watching its soul descend from its corpse and into her own, bright flames melting away skin and flesh to reveal the bone beneath.

"Are you alright?" the concerned voice of Farkas entered her ears and she slowly turned around, favoring her arm doing so.

She smiled seeing he didn't seem to injured, "I'm fine, what about you shield brother?" her eyes instinctively scanned his figures for any gashes in his armor or blood.

Farkas waved her concern off, grinning kindly, "I think your hero is the one you need to concern yourself with, shield sister," the small chuckle that escaped him was soon followed by a irritated growl that couldn't have possibly sounded from a human and yet it sounded vaguely familiar to her.

"...My hero?" she finally noticed the werewolf that had saved her life, blood dripping from its massive claws to sink into the earth, his snout and teeth smudged slightly with blood as well.

It's yellow eyes rested on her and she couldn't place her finger where she met the werewolf before until Farkas' familiarity with the beast struck her, "V-Vilkas?!"

The werewolf lowered its ears, whining lowly in its throat.

So it _was_ Vilkas.

Immediately, she threw herself at him, uncaring for her wounds and pain as she hugged the furred beast close to her, "You fool! You could have gotten killed! When has any story ever ended with a wolf defeating a dragon?! When?! You stupid fool!" despite her words, her grip on him was firm but gentle and her face betrayed her emotions of worry and relief.

Feeling the muscles beneath her hold tense for a moment, she felt Vilkas' large wolf head nuzzle the side of her neck in a sign of affection, she could hear Farkas chuckle from behind her and failed to see the vicious snarl Vilkas was sporting, solely directed at his smug twin.

Breaking away from the beast, Vilkas suddenly moved away and bolted for the trees, disappearing within their depths.

"Wha...wait where is he...?" her question seemed dumb to her, the blinding pain in her arm leaving her incapable of forming too complicated thoughts for the time being.

"He needs to change," he cleared his throat, his voice heavily accented with no small amount of humor and amusement.

She would have hit him had she had the strength and will to, but she was too tired, so she opted for a half hearted, half embarrassed glare in his direction.

It was only minutes after the wolf disappeared that the man behind the spell appeared again, clad in full Wolf armor as always.

Vilkas seemed peeved at his brother's newfound smugness and she didn't know if she found the sudden change in attitude to be adorable or infuriating.

Vilkas scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Uhm...I've been nearby with Ria and I heard the dragon roaring and your shout so I came to help," his gaze was shy, reluctant to meet her own, "I've sent Ria back to Whiterun, but the pup may be waiting for me, she had been concerned because of the dragon,"

She nodded mutely at his explanation and hissed when another shock ran through her arm, the white hot pain coming only seconds later.

She was suddenly lifted into the air, torso and face bumping against armor softly when she noticed Vilkas had the audacity to _carry_ her.

 _In front of Farkas!_

Wide eyed, she stared up at the man, who pointedly looked straight forward, ignoring the amused chuckles from his brother and the blush permeating his cheeks as well as the woman's face that was currently cradled in his arms like precious cargo.

The way back to where Vilkas left Ria was straining but they finally made it over the hill, Vilkas narrowly avoiding a collision with the esthetic Companion by firmly saying, "Halt! Our shield sister is injured,"

The younger woman quickly stopped herself from colliding with the two Companions, soft worry eyes glancing at the woman in Vilkas' arms and the way she gingerly cradled her arm close to her.

"What happened? Did you beat the dragon? Is anyone else hurt?" she glanced at Farkas then back at Vilkas and the Dragonborn.

Before the woman could say anything Farkas cut in, "We've managed to beat the dragon," he paused to smirk, "Vilkas seemed to have been in the right place at the right time, isn't that right brother?" the heavy clap on Vilkas' back served to prompt a low growl from Vilkas and a stern glare at his twin, which was only met with laughter.

Concealing her face against Vilkas' chest armor, she murmured, "I'm...glad,"

She couldn't bring herself to look up and stare into shocked steel grey eyes, "Thank you for saving me...Vilkas," in a small act of appreciation, she placed her hand over the spot where Vilkas' heart was beneath his armor and failed to see the faint redness spreading over his cheeks at the nearly intimate gesture.

Ria noted the change in atmosphere, her shy attitude returning, "Uhm...shield sister, once you feel better would you mind going to hunt with me sometime? I've hunted a wild boar just last week!" Ria seemed proud of her accomplishment and that prompted a chuckle from the injured woman in Vilkas' arms.

"Sure thing Ria, I would love to," the excited look on her fellow Companion's face made her smile and forget her injuries for a few seconds.

"Only if she is fully healed of course, we would have to get her to Danica," Vilkas' declaration made the almighty Dragonborn look up.

"Hey...I know a few powerful healing spells I should be fine Vilkas," she knew Vilkas wasn't prone to show open disgust about magic, nor did he resent it as commonly as most others his race did, but he felt...wary about certain spells, especially concerning spells from the Conjuration school.

But the stubborn oaf shook his head, "Nonsense, you're injured from the fight and in no condition to be straining yourself,"

"Stop being stubborn and let me down, my legs are just fine," she shot him a look but he stared her down with one of his own.

In that moment, Farkas chose to pique in, "That's right, I didn't seem to notice her legs were injured as well, brother," the small smirk on his twin's face served to only further irritate Vilkas.

It seemed the older they got the cheekier Farkas was, _especially_ concerning a certain member of the Companions...

Vilkas ignored the talking people around him and resolutely marched forward, greatsword gently clanking against his armor with the precious cargo in his arms, "Let's move, we should reach to Whiterun before nightfall,"

With that, Ria and Farkas shared a look with the younger Companion giggling behind clasped hands and the Dragonborn groaning softly and hiding her face against Vilkas.

* * *

Danica had only shaken her head at the woman's recklessness and when she was about to inspect her wounds closer, her glare set itself on poor Vilkas.

"Are you injured?" her curt question was met with slight confusion at the slight hostility present in her tone. He usually grew up knowing Danica to be a very kind person, being a healer and all that.

"No, not that I-" before he could finish his sentence he was already being pushed toward the direction of the door.

"Then get out, I have to examine her and see the extent of her injuries," the audacity of the woman!

"I'm a member of the Companions, I'll not have you command me about like a pup!" he growled back at her, finding himself stunned when the old woman fearlessly jabbed her finger at his chest.

"If you would stop behaving like a overprotective, lovesick puppy then I would stop treating you like one. I strongly advise you against staying here while I undress and heal her or does the miss approve of that arrangement?"

And suddenly, both Vilkas and her found themselves at a loss of words.

They didn't know why sweet Danica was being a cranky old woman, but the question caught both of them off guard.

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Vilkas quickly turned around and cleared his throat, "M-my apologies, I shall wait outside," his footsteps were wide and fast as they briskly carried him out of the temple, thankfully managing to hide the faint redness that spread over his face.

Danica smiled, "My, my, young love plays with the minds of young people," she shook her head, directing her attention to the injured soul laid out on a softer cloth on the stone bed.

The Dragonborn flinched, "...You mean to tell me you feigned the harsh tongue?" her look was incredulous, "And we are not in love!"

Danica laughed, "Oh if I hadn't behaved like angry mother bear that boy would have never left this temple," she smiled and carefully removed the pieces of her armor, "I've known Vilkas since he had been a little ankle biter, that little rascal, causing trouble wherever his little feet had carried him. Jergen had had quite a handful with the twins I remember," she shook her head fondly.

Her patient smiled, giggling herself, "It must have been nice," she was glad for Danica talking to try and distract her from the inevitable pain she would experience.

The older priestess smiled, "Aye, it is child but it has been a chore, I tell you. Both Farkas and Vilkas had caused trouble, they have even nearly shattered a statue of Kyraneth once!" she shook her head, removing the chest armor carefully, "But the older they grew, the quieter and better mannered Vilkas had become. Farkas had still been a little wild boar, but by far better behaved than in his younger days,"

The younger woman smiled, giggling at the thought of Farkas and Vilkas as little troublemakers annoying and terrorizing the whole of Whiterun with their antics, "I never knew Vilkas was a rascal too," she rose an eyebrow in amusement.

Danica smiled, "I'm not surprised he hasn't said a word about it. He has soon grown out of the phase and dedicated his time to training and reading, however the lad has still quite the temper when provoked," she laughed.

"Yeah...I experienced that all too often," the warrior carefully lifted her back to make it easier for Danica to remove her armor, "Thank you Danica, I could have cast a few restoration spells on myself but Vilkas insisted I come here,"

Danica smiled a little too suggestively, waving over one of her assistant priestesses to help her tend to her injured friend, "The lad has grown fond of you, Dragonborn," she smiled in amusement as she gently brushed away her sweaty, dirt covered hair.

She could see the younger woman shied away from commenting on her statement, "Mara is a very benevolent goddess," the Dragonborn let Danica's skilled healing spells wash over her, a rush of life and vitality restoring her to new spirits as the familiar warmth of the spell washed over her mind and body, then Danica stood up, walking toward the back to one of the rooms before appearing again, holding something in her hands.

"I've been to Riften once in my life and have visited the Temple of Mara, for a city of thieves, the temple has been very well taken care of and as gratitude for my prayers at her temple and for helping a few of the sickly citizens, the priest Maramal has gifted me an amulet,"

The golden amulet of Mara herself rested in Danica's hands and she carefully placed it around the Dragonborn's neck, at her almost fearful look Danica laughed, "Hear me child, listen to your heart. Sometimes, matters of the heart must be solved by the heart alone, the mind has no place for such decisions."

With a reassuring pat on her shoulder, Danica left to tend to the other sickly citizens and the young woman found herself to be completely healed, save for the ache in her back for laying on a stone bed.

Slowly stretching her sore limbs, she reattached her armor, nervously hiding the amulet for the time being. Placing a generous amount of coins on the stone bed, Danica couldn't help but smile, watching the unsure woman leave her temple.

Pushing open the door, a fresh breeze greeted her and Vilkas' nervous face immediately inspected her for discomfort, "I trust Danica healed you?"

She smiled, "Y-yes, she did...thank you Vilkas," her eyes were kind and appreciative.

The Nord nodded, "I hope you get well soon, shield sister." He directed his gaze at the darkening sky and smiled down at her, "I should get going, Farkas is probably already wondering where I am," he chuckled but before he could go any further than two steps, he halted at the hand on his shoulder.

"Uhm..." she was the _Dragonborn_ for Divine's sake! Why was she feeling as nervous as a innocent maiden?! "If you like...we could go to the Bannered Mare for a meal and something to drink,"

Vilkas blinked, clearly caught off guard, "Shouldn't you rest?" she was touched at his concern.

"Don't worry, if I fall I have my hero to catch me," swallowing the nervousness down, she hesitantly brought forth the amulet of Mara, resting against her armor and Vilkas' gaze was immediately drawn to it.

Feeling his throat suddenly run dry, Vilkas tried to search for words, "I-If you want to of course..." she added as an afterthought, shyly looking away, shifting her weight.

The hand hesitantly seeking out her own came to her as a surprise and she met his shy gaze when he started speaking, "I would...love to," the pitch in his voice turned into a relieved laugh and she couldn't help but grin back.

"...L-Let's not tell Aela or Farkas anything...at least for now," Vilkas couldn't help but smirk at her shyness.

"Oh shy, _love_?" she squeaked in mortification and embarrassment, swatting blindly at his chest which made Vilkas laugh.

"Vilkas!" she growled, lacking any real bite or annoyance to her tone.

The Companion laughed to himself, gazing at her fondly, "Agreed, Farkas would not let me hear the end of it tonight," he rolled his eyes and she snickered.

"We will tell them when...we think they are ready," she smiled, laughing merrily.

Vilkas chuckled, "Aye," he contemplated if it was alright to wrap his arm around her, but she made the decision for him by moving closer and wrapping his arm around herself.

"Never pegged you for the shy type, _love_ ," she grinned cheekily at his sudden shyness, enjoying herself too much.

Vilkas attempted to remain serious, but failed miserably, "One more word and you'll be eating by yourself," his threat held no value as they already made their way toward the Bannered Mare.

"I recall a certain handsome man buying me a sweetroll not even a fortnight ago," she pretended to think, "...Too bad I didn't catch the stranger's name, I do hope he is still around here somewhere,"

Vilkas smirked, "I don't quite remember if the woman I bought a sweetroll for was beautiful or not..." that earned him a jab to the ribs.

"Hey, if I compliment you, you have to compliment me," she scolded him playfully, helpless to wipe the large grin off her face.

"Is that how it works?" the smirk on his face was far too playful for a serious man like him and she decided to shut him up with a quick, shy peck to the lips.

Momentarily stunned, he didn't notice her slipping out of his arms and practically skipping her way to the Bannered Mare with a spring in her step and a cheeky grin on her face.

He shook his head, "You'll be the death of me," following her up the steps to the Bannered Mare.

* * *

"You were so shy back then," she smiled almost evilly at her husband, playing with a few locks of his hair.

He snorted, "Well, you weren't the most experienced in these matters yourself, love," he smirked when she poked his cheek playfully.

"Is that so? And who took advice from _Torvar_ of all people blessed to walk this land on how to 'woo a woman'?" she rose an eyebrow, "You brought me a dead _deer_ on our first dinner as a couple, Vilkas! It wasn't even _skinned_!"

The man crossed his arms and appeared to be pouting, "...I apologized for that have I not?" she sighed, stroking his jaw.

"We've come a long way from then, hm?" she whispered, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

Vilkas smiled, wrapping his arms protectively around her, "Aye, that we did. With no small amount of hardships dare I say," he chuckled, adding more softly, "But with a lot of good memories too,"

She hummed pleasantly, "Mhm..." her eyes flashed with fondness, "By the way, I just remembered something..." at Vilkas hum, she continued, "What you said at the ceremony which made me a full member of the Circle..."

She repeated the words with a fond smile, "I will bring my shield forth to protect her from any and all who oppose us and wish her harm," Vilkas arms tightened around her protectively, "I will stand by her side even if the whole world is against us," he nuzzled her ear at that.

And the next words, he repeated himself, "I shall guard her with my life, test her with my strength and soothe her with my words," she giggled, rubbing his defined jaw.

"You always were a man of words," in the next minute she giggled again, "Well, except concerning the matters of the heart. You were so adorable when you stuttered out your proposal,"

Vilkas wasn't amused, "Oh? Do I need to remind you how red you've gotten? Not to mention nearly sending Athis to his death by fainting on him," he let out a bark of laughter.

She pouted like a scolded child, crossing her arms, "...Athis was somewhere behind me in my immediate vicinity...I thank him for being a gentleman and catching me when I fainted," she nodded to herself, satisfied.

Vilkas released another bark of laughter, "Indeed," he nuzzled the side of her face affectionately.

"You know, maybe I chose the wrong brother after all this time..." she suddenly said, a thoughtful look on her face.

The man she was currently sitting on arched a eyebrow, "After well over eleven winters, you decided it now?" she laughed when he snorted playfully into her neck.

"Better late than never, love," Vilkas just shook his head at his wife, kissing her cheek softly.

She melted into his embrace, content to lay in his arms by the fireplace, "When shall we leave for our mission coming morning?" his voice entered her ears lowly, knowing she was halfway to the dreamscapes.

She gave a sleepy hum, "When we wake up," the low chuckle of her husband made her smile sleepily.

Well...let's just say Vilkas had become her favorite companion in her travels...and in her heart.

 **Well, that was a cheesy ending a bit too OOC on Vilkas' part but eh... Yes, my fellow Skyrim players and fans, I married this man XD Please leave a review and thank you for reading! :) I may publish another Skyrim fic but I'm not sure.**


End file.
